


I love you always forever

by sohvia



Series: Énouement [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohvia/pseuds/sohvia
Summary: Oikawa sings and Suga is enamoredSort ofAnd, because Suga is Suga, there has to be a teasing in this. And because Oikawa is Oikawa, he has to pay back for the crude comment about his beloved sci-fi series.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Énouement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954369
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	I love you always forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a playlist and the song "I love you always forever" by Donna Lewis came on and it instantly brought me this idea of fluffy Oikawa and Suga.  
> It's silly, and just something random that I wanted to write that fit into this universe I've built for them.  
> 

_*_ _crash, bang, pow*_

Suga’s concentration was robbed from the book he was reading, the muffled sounds he heard from beyond the bedroom he’d sequestered himself to appearing in his mind in the comic style script, and it made him smile. He glanced at the door, wondering what Oikawa was doing, but since he didn’t hear any exclamations, nor any calls for help followed neither, he figured no one was in grave danger and resumed reading.

He had retreated into their bedroom – he took another break from the mystical lands and the kingdom that ruled it to check the time – about two hours ago, found some peace and quiet to immerse himself into the book that had been on his ‘to be read’ -list for a long time now. And as a happy coincidence, without even trying too much, he had succeeded in not seeing Oikawa, his beloved and doting boyfriend at all for the past two hours that had flown by far too fast.

Not that he wouldn’t love to be cuddled with Oikawa on any given day. But today his usually lovely and occasionally thoughtful boyfriend was being decidedly not so, and honestly, Suga was kind of annoyed that he couldn’t spend the day in lonesome like he had looked forward to. 

It wasn’t even anything they would fight about. It was just that on some days, when he had been alone a lot in the house, or on his photo expeditions, he got used to the quiet, the uninterrupted flow of thoughts and daydreams. On some days he looked forward to the solitude. And sometimes on those days that he really would have loved to be alone, Oikawa, his epitome of handsome boyfriend, unexpectedly would be home too. Leaving Suga unequivocally not-alone.

Before he had settled in with the book, Suga had made sure that he would be left alone for some time with the following exchange:

_Suga had found Oikawa in the kitchen solely by following the usual noise that was unavoidable in bare existence, by the table, working on something that looked vaguely like mix of a child’s toy and a robot that could achieve consciousness and end up killing them in their sleep._

_He had observed Oikawa from his spot by the doorframe for a moment before he’d decided it was safe to approach, that he wouldn’t have to be afraid of being fatally lasered. He took up a lean-in position across from Oikawa, elbows on the table top, hands clasped together, curiously studying the pre-pubescent terminator with his eyes._

_And decided not to say what he’d thought of first, but something far more… evil. With a grin that he made sure was his usual brand of impish._

_“Can I tell my honest opinion?”_

_“About?” Oikawa asked, with his focus on the delicate pieces he was trying to connect. His fingers handled the easily breakable looking apparatus with care and confidence, like he knew exactly what he was doing, and Suga would be lying if he said that it didn’t look hot, and therefore decided not to say that._

_“About what you’re working on.”_

_“I know you’re going to give it even if I say no,” Oikawa said and looked up with a small, amused smile playing on his lips, “especially if I say no."_

_Suga hummed shortly, for Oikawa was right. Not for the reasons he thought, though._

_Now, bear in mind that Oikawa knew he was about to be teased. For the untrained ear, Suga’s initial inquiry on whether he could give his honest opinion probably sounded just that, but Oikawa had lived with Suga for years now. Knew him like no other._

_It wasn’t just the hint of fond teasing in Suga’s voice that he heard that gave him a forewarning of what was about to happen. He could feel it in his very achy thirty-years-old bones. Like old people could tell if it was going to rain by the ache in their joints, Oikawa could tell when Suga was about to tease him, even if there was no indication of it. He could just tell._ _He had developed superpowers by dating Suga! And was now proud to tell anyone who spared five minutes to converse with him that he had a very specific kind of sixth sense._

_Only one person so far had agreed with him that it was an useful superpower – Daichi, obviously – while another thought it ridiculous – Iwaizumi, to be proven wrong any day now._

_“It looks like R2-D2’s dick.”_

_Oikawa –_

_He –_

_So –_

_Hm…_

_Taking a deep breath – because he was going to have to say something to that! – Oikawa stopped what he was doing. He contemplated whether burying his face in his hands would help him erase ever hearing that from his memory, if it would somehow retroactively block the words ever falling from Suga’s lips and traveling through the air for his ears to hear. No one disrespects R2-D2 in front of Oikawa Tooru! Not even Suga, no matter how much Oikawa loved him._

_His contemplation only lasted a second, at most, before he looked Suga dead in the eyes, pointing his finger towards the door._

_“Get out.”_

_Suga snickered, not remotely sorry for what he’d said, but at Oikawa’s finger’s insistence, straightened from his casual lean on the table and lightly skipped out of the kitchen._

Mission accomplished, _Suga thought to himself, feeling proud for guaranteeing a few hours of solitude with minimal casualties._

Suga’s peace and quiet was disturbed right then and right there, well into three hours of literary escapism. It wasn’t too bad, or too distracting, for the few seconds before the bedroom door opened, the music was muffled. Less so, of course, once Oikawa walked in with the Bluetooth speaker that had a semi-permanent place in their living room.

Suga glanced up from his book, to confirm his instinctive suspicion that it was Oikawa walking in, and once he had that useless confirmation because who else could it be, he returned to his reading, ignoring Oikawa, and the music, to his best abilities. Which was hard, but he persisted. For about ten seconds, until he heard the sound of the speaker being placed on the dresser, which could only mean that Oikawa was about to stay in the room and play the music, or leave the music on while he would leave himself, leaving Suga to deal with shutting it off.

The music was cut off, for only the time it took for Oikawa to start the song from the beginning.

“What are you doing?” Suga figured it was best to address the situation, to assess how to proceed. His eyes strayed to the speaker and back to Oikawa with slightest of suspicion.

Oikawa’s expression spread into a wider smile for a beat, right before he started to sing along with the song.

Suga’s eyebrow lifted, filled with confusion of what was going on. What -? Why was Oikawa doing this? Was this payback for his R2-D2 comment?

He rested the book against his bent knees, his gaze following Oikawa as he walked closer to the bed, closer to him. “Is this payback for the R2-D2 comment?” he asked between verses, at a loss.

Oikawa shook his head, still singing along to the softly sang lyrics of the song. _“Those days of warm rains comes rushing back to me – “_

Thoroughly puzzled, Suga sat by unmoving as Oikawa gently took the book from him and set it down on the bedside table, being considerate and placing the bookmark Suga had set aside in between the pages.

_“ – Miles of windless summer night air –“_

Suga leaned back against the pillows behind his back as Oikawa gently grabbed Suga’s right ankle and straightened his leg, repeating the action with his left leg.

_“ – Out of the stillness, soft spoken words –“_

Suga’s suspicions of payback, shifted into bafflement, turned into intrigue when Oikawa got on the bed, on his hands and knees, hovering over him. 

“What is this?” Suga whispered, in equal parts fascinated, still confused, and a little bit turned on with his boyfriend so close, trapping him to the mattress by merely looming over him, looking down at him in the affectionately intense way of his that always trapped Suga’s breath in his lungs.

_“ – I love you, always forever –“_

Suga closed his eyes, smiling, feeling the giggles in his chest but leaving them there, as the English words registered to him.

 _“ – Near or far, closer together, everywhere I will be with you, everything I will do for you.”_ Oikawa sang with the song, meaning every word with his whole heart, the feeling coming from deep in his soul.

Suga opened his eyes to see the fondest eyes that had ever looked back at him, his hands trailing up along Oikawa’s arms to his shoulders. The smallest, yet happiest, smile unwittingly gracing his lips.

Who was so lucky, to be loved like this? Suga wondered, moving his hands to Oikawa’s lower back, where the loose shirt had slid up to expose a bit of skin in the position that Oikawa was hovering in. He curled his fingers into the fabric, gathering the hem into his palm as Oikawa repeated the chorus with the song, waiting, impatience growing.

 _“You’ve got the most unbelievable_ hazel _eyes I’ve ever seen –“_

Suga laughed at the change Oikawa made for the lyrics, changing blue into hazel, and finally let himself pull Oikawa on top of him.

“Oof.” The manoeuvre forced Oikawa to stop singing, but he didn’t mind as he muffled his laughter to the side of Suga’s neck.

He lifted his head, propping himself on his elbows framing Suga’s shoulders, and opened his mouth to serenade him, the second round of the chorus about to start.

Suga stopped him, his fingertips covering Oikawa’s lips. “I get it,” he said softly as the song continued on without Oikawa’s voice accompanying it.

A widened smile, Oikawa’s hand holding Suga’s wrist to press a kiss to the fingertips before he brought the hand to his chest, pressing it flat against it for Suga to feel the fast beating of his heart.

Who was so lucky, that they could experience and feel love like this? Oikawa wondered, his gaze trailing over Suga’s face, catching on the little things that made it _Suga._

“Is three hours enough of quiet alone time?” Oikawa asked, gentle with the way he whispered it, with the way he was looking at Suga, with the way his thumb was brushing the corner of Suga’s jaw. “Or do you need more?”

Suga dropped his gaze for a moment, to take that moment to deal with the way his heart missed a beat from the pure affection in Oikawa’s behaviour. Licking his bottom lip, ready to face Oikawa’s soft gaze again, Suga brought his eyes meet Oikawa’s, running his free hand through Oikawa’s hair. He so loved when Oikawa had it tied back, but he also loved it when it was open and free for Suga to play with.

Of course, Oikawa would figure out why Suga had made the comment earlier. And of course, Oikawa would know that, had Suga wanted to be left alone for an indeterminable time he would’ve gone upstairs to his little studio. Instead, Suga had chosen to read in their bedroom, to be easily found.

“It’s enough,” he said, gently drumming the fingers of the hand pressed against Oikawa’s chest on it, knowing that had he said it wasn’t enough, Oikawa would leave him alone without a fight and come and check back in later, if Suga didn’t come out himself before that.

But it was enough.

And that was good, Oikawa thought, voicing his opinion, his voice still in the soft tone of his he only used upon moments like these. “I missed you.” He brought Suga’s hand back to his lips, kissing the back of it, and moving it behind his neck, where it joined in the tangle of fingers in his hair. He knew that leaving it open would be a good idea.

“You’re not mad, then?” Suga ventured to make a guess.

Oikawa looked to the side, considered how he felt. “Does it really look like –“

“No,” Suga interrupted, chuckling. “It doesn’t. I just –“

“I know,” Oikawa cut in. “You were quieter this morning than usual, after I said I’d be staying home today.”

They really knew each other, in a way that Suga had not expected to ever learn someone. They didn’t know _everything,_ no one could never really know every little thing going through someone’s head. Surprises were going to come across their way in the future. But Suga liked that, looked forward to those days, to opportunities to learn more about his partner, to growing together just as much as individuals.

Suga moved his hands to Oikawa’s cheeks, trailing his thumbs over the high cheekbones, just marvelling.

“Kiss me?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Oikawa took the chance to tease Suga back, and ran with it, schooling his features to hide the smirk fighting to break out. “Maybe I don’t want to.”

Suga crossed his arms behind Oikawa’s neck, preventing him from taking off, tilting his chin up, waiting with a smile. “I think you do,” he countered Oikawa’s claim.

Oikawa huffed softly, just a small exhale out his nose, unable to keep from smiling as he bent down to kiss Suga. Obviously he’d want to kiss Suga, no matter the circumstances. He didn’t mind much that he wasn’t able to withhold the kisses, couldn’t prolong the teasing as long as he would’ve liked to.

It wasn’t intense, or passionate. Just tender touches of lips on lips. The kind of fragility in them that still, even after a couple of years of experiencing them with Suga, made his hands tremnle. He lingered on each kiss, delaying the break of their lips as long as possible, and going back for another.

“Did you put the song on replay?” Suga asked, registering the first verse what was probably the fourth time.

“Mm-hm,” Oikawa hummed against Suga’s lips. “Do you want me to turn it off?”

“Would that mean that you have to get up?”

Oikawa felt the way Suga’s fingers curled to the back of his shirt and pressed his endeared smile to his shoulder. “Yes,” he spoke against the fabric of Suga’s hoodie, stating the fact with the tone of an eye-roll. “I left my phone next to the speaker.”

Suga sighed. “It’s fine. Stay.”

Oikawa lifted his head, recognizing the part of the song, knowing what was about to come and preparing to sign the chorus again.

He took a deeper breath than what was normal for him, alarming Suga to what he was about to do, and got as much as _“I lov –“_ before Suga covered his mouth with his hand.

“Don’t,” Suga smiled at him, gave him a meaningful look as though to add “I get it”, before he removed his hand.

But Oikawa felt like he hadn’t had the chance to tease Suga enough after all and continued, _“Everywhere I will be –“._

Suga was quick, using both hands now, laughing.

“ – With you, everything I will do for you,” Oikawa sang, words muffled by Suga’s hands and his own laughter.

He retaliated by digging his fingers to Suga’s sides, going on full-blown tickle attack.

As Oikawa planned, it forced Suga to drop his hands as he tried to roll away from the tickling, laughter ringing loud in their bedroom, overpowering the soft crooning of the song.

Oikawa was laughing too hard himself to keep on singing, and let up on the tickling when he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, his laughter taking too much of his energy to do anything but laugh.

“You are a menace,” Suga huffed, smacking Oikawa’s shoulder from the safe distance he’d rolled away.

Oikawa flicked Suga on his hip in retaliation, calming down, a content smile prevalent on his face.

“I’m hungry.” He turned his head to look at Suga. “Are you hungry?”

Suga’s chest rose with the deep breath he took, trying to calm down from the unfair tickle attack. “A little.” He tilted his head and met Oikawa’s eyes. “Are you cooking?”

“I could. If you help.”

“How about I just stand by and cheer you on?”

“And what? Wave imaginary pom-poms in the air?” Oikawa waved his hands in the air, copying what he’d seen cheerleaders do with pom-poms.

“If that helps,” Suga shrugged, and added a wide grin in the end.

Oikawa let out an amused exhale, because apparently just about anything about Suga was just that darn adorable to him, and sat up. “Come on, then.” He patted Suga’s thigh, and upon noticing the hand Suga had extended towards him, helped him up and out of the bed.

“What are you thinking of cooking?” Suga asked as they entered the kitchen and Oikawa headed straight for the refrigerator.

Oikawa hummed as he perused the contents, thinking, and thinking…

“Will you cut these for me?” he asked, still thinking, even though he had brought out the vegetables. He even went so far as to put them down on the cutting board, setting a couple of knives next to them to help Suga get started. Not that Suga was helpless when it came to their kitchen and would have found what he’d need on his own, but Oikawa had seamlessly slipped into the mode he was in at work – the one in charge, the one making sure that everything was going as smoothly as possible.

“Ooh, knives,” Suga said with glee that bordered on disturbing, Oikawa’s eyes wide as saucers, for he’d never heard Suga talk about sharp kitchen utensils in that tone.

That tone made his eyes narrow with distrust, looking at Suga's back like he could see through it and figure out yet another part about his boyfriend that mystified him. “What was that?”

“I was excited about the knives,” Suga told him frankly from the sink, where he was washing his hands. 

“Yeah,” Oikawa tilted his head back with a sigh, “that’s what I was afraid of.”

Hearing Suga’s chuckle he brought his chin back down to look at him.

“You were serenading me only a few minutes ago,” Suga said, mirth lacing his words, matching the brightness in his eyes as he cast a look at Oikawa over his shoulder, his hands busy with washing the produce. “How are you already exasperated with me?”

Oikawa let the fridge door close. “I guess you can elicit both for me at the same time.” He raised his eyebrows to add, “Quite the talent.”

“Come here,” Suga said, his wet hand sliding to the back of Oikawa’s neck to haul him closer, his other hand, also dripping water, landing on the side of Oikawa’s neck, cold waterdrops falling inside his shirt, and still somehow managing to press a kiss to the corner of Oikawa’s lips.

“You did that on purpose,” Oikawa accused, laughing as he squirmed away from Suga’s wet grasp, hopping away when Suga tried to flick a handful of water from the faucet at him.

“Obviously,” Suga confirmed, shameless and cheeky.

Faced with Suga’s brazenness, all Oikawa could do was shake his head, against all sense enamoured.

Oikawa smiled softly and walked over to Suga, his hands on Suga’s hips he reached to kiss Suga’s cheek over his shoulder.

 _“I love you always forever,”_ he whispered to Suga’s ear, along with the song he could hear coming from their bedroom, the speaker they forgot to turn off playing the song for the umpteenth time.

Suga slammed the knife in his hand on the cutting board. “I’m turning that off now,” he decided, done with the song about ten plays ago, stepping away from Oikawa’s hold.

“No!” Oikawa fumbled for a moment before he ran after Suga, their laughter mixing in the rooms of their house during the chase. He tried to stop Suga from reaching the bedroom, going as far as to lift Suga from behind, arms around Suga's waist, Suga's back against his chest, heads thrown back in howling laugh. The cucumber Suga had kept in his hand since he exited the kitchen used as an ineffective weapon. 

Their lunch was waylaid _a lot_ during their fooling around. Their smiles were of joy, even Oikawa’s when Suga finally was able pick up Oikawa’s phone to stop the song in middle of a chorus. 

Hands on his own hips for a change, Oikawa was catching his breath in deep inhales and quick exhales. "Can't believe you'd hit me in the head with the cucumber." 

"I can't believe you chucked the piece that broke off at me," Suga countered, undoubtedly smiling just as widely as Oikawa. He combed his hair, in wild disarray, behind his ear, looking down at the sad half of a cucumber in his hand. 

He looked up at Oikawa’s snicker. “Let’s get back to the cooking. I haven’t heard any cheers yet.”

“I was kidding about that,” Suga said.

“I wasn’t,” Oikawa replied with a satisfied smirk, running his hands through his hair to tie it back into a high ponytail. “Maybe you could use the leeks as the pom-poms.”

Suga considered the suggestion, standing where he was as he watched Oikawa walk away, and decided to demonstrate his opinion about the leeks as pompoms by throwing the half of cucumber he was still holding at Oikawa’s back.

He even cheered, throwing his hands in the air as he ‘scored’, hitting Oikawa right in the middle of his back.

Oikawa stopped mid-step as he felt the hit on his back, and slowly turned to Suga, incredulous. “Did you just throw the cucumber at me?” he asked, laughing despite himself at the hilarity of the mental image it gave him.

Suga’s expression was the spitting image of the photo in a dictionary next to the word ‘mischievous’.

It took another _long_ moment for them to find their way back to the kitchen, Suga’s earlier desire for some lonesome solitude long forgotten by the time they sat down to eat. The rest of the vegetables were used as they were supposed to in the food they cooked or stored back in the fridge. The wasted cucumber Suga made into a center-piece for the table.

“You’re so chaotic,” Oikawa commented fondly.

“And yet you love me,” Suga smiled softly at him, leaning forward to whisper, “always.”

Glancing at Suga's lips, Oikawa closed the remaining distance between them for a kiss. "Forever." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> I had a lot of fun writing it :) 
> 
> Take care <3


End file.
